High-speed input/output (HSIO) receiver systems are used to receive data over a serial communication link. The settings for the HSIO receiver are typically set by the manufacturer of the HSIO receiver and not modified during use. Validation engineers spend considerable time and effort to determine settings for the HSIO receiver that meet certain specifications under multiple use cases. However, the settings may not provide the best performance under all conditions for the HSIO receiver.